Q's gift
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story of a Trekkie going aboard the Enterprise thanks to Q.
1. Q, the guy

"And here you are picking up poop with a stick!" I heard a familiar voice belonging to Q.

I look up frozen in place.

"...Q?" I said.

There stood Q, the guy from the Q Continuum, wearing a black and red Star Trek uniform along with the Captain's pin. He seems to be rather disgusted by what I am doing to be responsible.

"Yes," Q said. "That I am."

I gasp.

"You are not suppose to be here!" I said. "You are fictional!"

Q laughs.

"I am quite aware of that," Q said, with a smile.

I grew dumbfounded.

"What?" I ask.

"I am quite aware that I am fictional in your universe, young lady," Q said

I raise a brow.

"You should be with Junior," I said. "As part of the agreement you have."

Q snickers folding his arms.

"Oh, he's close by," Q said. "I have an offer for you."

I stare at Q for a great while.

"The guy who no one trusts has an offer for me?" I said. "You are kidding me."

"Well, I am being honest," Q said. "I have seen your boring life and read all of your stories; no matter their quality."

I feel a sense of pride.

"Ah,um,er," I said. "The offer."

"Right, you are an awkward girl," Q said. "I give you a gift. To be on the Enterprise for a week as an android."

"A week?" I ask.

"Yes, one week," Q said.

I rub my chin.

"A week is going to be long in this realm," I said.

"Trust me, everything is going to be in limbo until you return," Q said. "You can leave the world of Star Trek by choice after the week is up."

I blink.

"How do I leave Star Trek?" I ask.

"By dying," Q said.

I sigh.

"So..." I said. "Where do we begin?"

Q unfolds his arms.

"I thought you would never ask," Q said.


	2. Star Trek TNG

My world at first is darkness replacing the lively nature full scenery where I cannot smell. The scene begins to clear way revealing a different scenery before me different from the one I had been in prior. Voices came clear to my ears at first high pitch but with some adjustments made by my processor they became equal sounding and tolerable.

"Captain, meet I-B," Came Data's voice.

There I blink seeing Doctor Crusher, Worf,Data, and Captain Picard.

"Hello," Captain Picard said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Data, her voice is still on Klingon," Worf said.

Data came over with a datapad in his hands then presses a few buttons.

"I believe she'll be speaking English now, Captain," Data said.

I look down to myhands to see they are brown.

"Ooh," I said. "This is cool..and unexpected."

Doctor Crusher scans as Data looks at me strangely.

"You act as though you are not new to this world," Data said.

"Well, technically I am," I said.

"Explain," Data requests

"I am a Trekkie!" I said, cheerfully.

Data is baffled.

"What is a Trekkie?" Data asks.

"I do not detect anything strange from her," Doctor Crusher said

"It is an honor to meet you, Mrs Crusher," I said, holding my hand out.

"Data, did you program her to know everyone?" Captain Picard asks as I shook hands with Doctor Crusher.

"No, I did not," Data said.

"Hai, it is an honor to meet you too, Mr Worf!" I said. "I can't believe I am on the Enterprise! This is epic!"

They were staring at me strangely so I had to explain my story to them and how they are fictional. Oh great, well at least I know nothing about the future if it takes place after 'All good things'. I sigh calming myself down then explain to them. Captain Picard had a doubtful look until I mentioned Q. Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher share a look that might be skepticism but I cannot tell.

Safe to say there is some doubt around me.


	3. 3 days later

_**...Three days later...**_

 _ **..Aboard the enterprise...**_

Being the oddball of the bunch is not so fun. Especially when I can't eat my favorite food anymore though the pro side of it is being able to learn about another culture through Worf; the Klingons. Turns out they are very strict on honor and have unique ways to clear the mind pf it's current emotion. For example; the one time he shattered the glass because of the feelings he felt for his father's possible survival.

"So what is your world like?" Worf asks.

I look up from the glass.

"Boring," I said.

"Boring?" Worf asks.

"Yes, boring,"I repeat. "I write fanfiction in my time and I delight people with it."

"Well, I've learned when you are writing; you are embarking on a diferent adventure," Worf said as I take a sip. "However absurd they are."

I laugh.

"Yeah," I said, lowering the glass. "Most of my stories are crazy to the touch."

"Give me an example," Worf said.

"Are you familiar to Terminators?" I ask.

"No," Worf said.

I stare at Worf for a moment or two.

"Cyborgs?" I ask.

Worf grew even more serious.

"Borgs, yes," Worf said.

"Cy-borgs," I repeat. "They can be human too, they learn and adjust to humanity blending into everyday."

"'What fascinates you about them?" Worf asks, more curious in me.

"Cyborgs, in my world, are often depicted as robots with polyalloy skeletons with artifical skin," I said. "They can develop feelings and become parental figures."

"So you see them as humans," Worf said.

"Except they can't sleep or eat," I said. "Like Androids. But different."

"I am surprised you chose to be a Android over becoming a Cyborg," Worf said.

I shrug.

"I find it more interesting to be something that people never think about," I said. "Cyborgs and Androids can learn human values. Your culture, for example, is probably one of the most interesting fictional ones in history. Heck even Sheldon started to say something in Klingon during Bernadette's wedding."

"Sheldon?" Worf said.

"He is from The Big Bang theory," I said. "Fictional as well."

"Sounds like he is a fan of the Klingons," Worf said.

"Yeah, that he is," I said, with a little laugh. "Huge Trekkie for learning your language."

"So, what is your real name?" Worf asks.

I smile.

"You know," I said. "I am leaving in two days in some way I don't know. For now, in this world, I am only I-B. Unique to the entire world you may say and I'll like to leave this world just as that."

I also didn't want to leave people in tears when I go. I am not going to kill myself just to leave; there has to be another way.I get up from the table then put the glass away and walk out of the room. I side ways skip to the spare quarters no one has ever taken because it is so called to be 'haunted'. Haunted my ass.

I land on the floor to my haunted quarters face first.

I get up hearing the doors close.

"Ah great," I said, dusting off my shirt. "You went too fast. Perhaps a bit slower."

The datapad from the table floats over to me.

That is creepy.

I take the datapad seeing a keyboard on a blank white screen highlighting my klingon facial features. I tap on the first letter walking right over to the table. I only left Worf because I didn't want him to press any further. I lean forwards towards the screen typing in a random story off the tips of my fingers.

W-osh

"Hello," I said, in a mad frenzy of writing. "Who is it?"

"Geordi La Forge," Came a young man's voice.

I turn around in shock seeing the man with the visor.

"Uh...Uh..." I gawk. "Hi."

"I heard you were recently transported to this ship," La Forge said.

"Under the not brightest circumstances," I said.

La Forge came forwards.

"We have engine problems that cannot be explained," La Forge said. "Is Q part of this?"

"I dunno," I said. "I don't think he is. He is a trickster but not a man of engineering."

"We started having engine troubles after you were onlined," La Forge said. "I wanted to know before I jumped to any conclusions."

"I respect that," I said. "And it is a logical conclusion. Can't blame you for that."

"How am I in your world?" La Forge asks.

"You were in Reading Rainbow," I said. "I think that is one of the reasons I started writing and loved reading stories."

"That is quite interesting," La Forge said. "But I never been in Reading Rainbow."

"Your actor was," I said. "The last episode ended with him exploring the idea of cloning."

"You are quite interested in science," La Forge said.

"Science Fiction," I said.

"Yes," La Forge said. "'That is what I meant."

I raise a brow.

"Am I picking up that you want to ask me on something?" I ask.

La Forge has a quick laugh.

"No," La Forge said. "I am just curious about, in general,you."

"Aw shucks," I said. "I would class that as flirting but I am not the type to flirt back. My suggestion is, whatever problems are experiancing must be some kinda radiation or something that of a glitch to life support."

"I didn't consider that," La Forge said. "I needed to hear that."

La Forge turns away then leaves the room.

I didn't even know what I was talkin about.

Perhaps it computed well for La Forge.


	4. Boring

_**..34 minutes later...**_

"So you rather sit around rather than going out and socializing?" Q's voice came out of no where.

I jump up turning around afraid.

"Q!" I shout. "That is not fair sneaking up on me like that."

Q is leaning against the wall.

"Your life is boring again," Q said. "I thought you wanted to have fun."

"Course I do," I said. "But I ain't gonna be here for long."

"Riight," Q said. "A week."

"Five days is a week," I said.

"7 days and you get a weekend," Q said.

"I use to look forward to Fridays," I said. "But now I dread it."

"I saw something in you and I would hate for you to lose that," Q said. "Perhaps it is time they see it too."

I frown turning off the datapad then get up.

"Are you responsible for the engineering problem?" I ask

"Maybe it is or maybe not," Q said. "I am not the type interested in engineering."

"Right," I said. "I remember that one episode where you became human. In fact I turned off the TV at the scene where these random musical guys were playing and headed right to bed after changing my-" I stop myself. "...Damn it."

"Your what?" Q asks.

"You are a man and men get uncomfortable," I said, keeping my cool.

"I am not human as you were," Q said.

"I am a woman," I said. "Woman have their cycles."

"Oh," Q said. "Cycles?"

I stare at the man who claimed to be godly and such-which was proven false in Deja Q-leanin against the wall.

"I had to change my pad and put on a nighttime pad," I said.

"Why?" Q asks.

"Because every so often during the month blood comes out of my butt," I said. "My human butt. It is how the woman's body gets...You know, look this up if you are so interested!"

Q grins.

"Ah," Q said. "I picked you up while you were on your cycle."

"YES, DAMN IT!" I said.

Q laughs.

"That is a first," Q said, taking his back off the wall.

"I suppose your kind doesn't have what we have," I said.

"You are correct," Q said.

"Lucky butt," I said.

Q approaches me.

"You are going to show your colors," Q said. "And I will make sure people will see that."

I frown back at him.

"What do you see in me?" I ask.

"From your activity online; a loyal friend," Q said, then he snaps his fingers and he is gone in a flash of light.


	5. Romulan

**...Morning...**

There is flashes of red light echoing through out the Enterprise. I step out of the room confused seeing people running down the hallway with weapons in their arms. _What is Q up to?_ , I thought going down the hallway. I manage to get out of people's way until I came to the door of the holodeck.

Alexander came out appearing to be dead set on something.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"You didn't hear?" Alexander asks.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"There is a Romulan attack," Alexander said. "You should go to the cafeteria for the safety zone."

Alexander went right past me.

Romulans attacking the Enterprise?

Why is that happening, like seriously, we are not in the nutural zone.

...Are we?

"Oh great," I said, looking up towards the ceiling. "Is that how you make a point? Obviously!"

I lower my head feeling irritated so I walk down the hall instead of turning back because I wanted to find something to do in order to help. Suddenly the halls went silent. I look around feeling frightened. Where did everyone go? Maybe the cafeteria! I frighteningly search for the cafeteria only to find it empty.

How strange.

I made my way to the transporter platform.

I enter the room.

No Miles O'Brien.

Wooosh the doors close behind me.

Three figures are beamed aboard and it turns out they are Romulans.

"Ah slag," I said, stepping back.

"A Klingon," The first Romulan said. "And it is alone."

The two Romulan's raise their guns up so I turn around and ran out. The red alert had seemingly been faded out for some strange reason. Where the hell is everyone? This is no fun, I thought skidding into the cafeteria. I hit the emergency button stepping back seeing the doors cooly shut along each other and lock.

Two Romulan's rushed past.

I sigh.

"Oh great," I said. "What did I get into now?"

I hear phasers being shot.

There is a stampede of feet.

I look through the window seeing two people; one being Alexander and the other being a boy with gills alongside his neck and a unusual ridge alongside his eyebrows making a perfect V mark. The boy with gills has fine green skin with different shades of green along his scaley skin. I never seen this boy's kind of alien race on Star Trek. Alexander looks towards my direction appearing to be at first shocked and then relieved.

Why get relieved at seeing someone you barely know?

I don't know.

I saw a laser blast strike at Alexander's arm.

"Oow!" Alexender yelps, covering his wound.

"Alexander!" The fish boy said,shooting after the Romulans.

I press the red button opening the door.

"Come on!" I shout.

"I am not hurt," Alexander protests.

"Yeah, you are hurt!" The fish boy said, leading him into the room.

The doors lock behind the two boys.

"Where is my father?" Alexander asks.

"I dunno," I said. "I have no idea what is going on."

"You're that Klingon Android," The fish boy said, stopping at a round table with Alexander.

"And you are that fish boy," I said, going over to the table counter thing. "Computer, get some disinfectant for wounds and a rag as well!"

"I am fine," Alexander protests, leaning his elbow on the table. Yet he winced and I knew he was in pain.

"...How do you know my name?" The fish boy asks.

"Guessitimate," I said. I went behind the bar and got the towel and disinfectant bottle. "You are going to have to bare with me, son of Worf."

"Hey,we don't call each other like that on Kronos," Alexander snaps back.

I smile.

"I am just having fun," I said. "When you have a family of your own; it'll likely be called The House of Alexander," I motioned Alexander to pull up his sleeve. "Do you want to be in pain for the rest of the day, Klingon/human thing?"

"Don't call me that," Alexander said.

"Then act like a person and roll up your sleeve," I said

"It hurts," Alexander complains.

"Then roll it up and lemme help you,damn it!" I said.

Reluctantly Alexander rolled up his sleeve through the pain. I dab some disinfectant on a spare towel then apply it to Alexander's elbow. The fish boy looks over to the doors frightened of the Romulans so I had to take a sigh and comfort the frightened boy! Who knew reassuring a alien boy was just as easy as comforting a human.

"They don't have kids, Fishy," I said.

"They don't have what?" The fish boy repeats.

I realize what I just said.

"They don't have keys, Fishy," I said. "To the Cafeteria."


	6. Where

There were more Romulan's making their way into the ship and I feel uneasy.

"If my father was here, they would be fleeing!" Alexander said.

The fish boy is silent sitting in a chair.

"But he is not here," I said. "No one is."

"Are you responsible for my father's disappearance?" Alexander asks, his eyes darting towards me.

"No," I said.

One day left.

I am not leaving these guys without hope they will get out of this.

"My father and most of the officers aboard wouldn't just leave like that!" Alexander said. "You may look Klingon and have emotion chip; but you certainly do not have the gut to tell if this Q alphabetical character is part of this conspiracy!"

"THIS IS NOT A CONSPIRACY!" I shout, raising my voice deepening it. "AND HE'S NOT A ALPHABETICAL CHARACTER!"

The fish boy fell out of his seat.

"Oh really?" Alexander said. "I can't seem to trust you. This 'Q' has done a lot of things you wouldn't be proud of."

"You are right," I said, with a growl. "But he gets the point across really well," A vent from the cieling fell. "Oh, look, over there!"

Alexander looks up to the cieling seeing a hole.

"Oh," Alexander said. "I am going!"

"You are so not crawling with that arm," I said.

"Then who is going?" Alexander asks, not kindly in a way.

"The fish boy," I said.

"No,no,no!" The fish boy said. "Not me!"

"Yes you!" I said.

"You go!" The fish boy said. "Someone needs to keep an eye out for little ol' Alex."

I sigh.

"I am an Android," I said. "I am not small as you are, and plus, I have some rigid skin surfaces."

The fish boy sighs, sulking his shoulders.

"Right, you are designed as a Klingon," The fish boy said.

"And that means you get to be our gate way to which ever part of the ship is not occupied by Romulans," I said.

So I acted as a ladder for the fish boy. The fish boy climbs up into the vent leaving me to Alexander. Thankfully I didn't feel pain from his boots stepping on my shoulders because otherwise it woulda' been really harmful for a cowardly human. I sulk down into the chair listening for any sounds from the vent above. Not a peep is heard but without a doubt the fish boy makes his way on a unsure path.

"You are so calm for a first timer," Alexander said.

"I have written scenarios like this," I said. "At least a couple times and watched scenes like it, too. Your friend is our only hope."

A flash of light appears on Alexander's table.

"Ah!" Alexander cries. "My eyes!"

The light fades and there lay one of those comn pins on the table. Alexander puts it on to his shirt and taps on it.

"Alexander to Worf," Alexander said. "Do you read me?"

There is a fuzzy sound.

"Alex, where are you?" Came Worf's voice.

"Uh, aboard the enterprise," Alexander said.

"But that is not possible," Worf said. "We're on the same ship and the threat is gone."

My eyes widen.

"That is strange," Alexander said, eying at me. "We're in the cafeteria."

"Check the Cafeteria!" Worf shouts an order to someone. "Stay there."

"But-" Alexander starts but is cut off.

"No buts," Worf said. "Stay there!"

Alexander looks over to me.

"What?" Alexander asks.

"I think I know why we are not in the same location," I said. "The threat hasn't left. Only the crew. Everyone is aboard the enterprise that takes hours or minutes afar this time and the ship has left."

"We can't be in the past," Alexander said.

"It is possible," I said. "But not impossible."

"Alexander, you are not there," Worf said. "Where are you?"

"I..I don't know," Alexander said, now sounding a little scared.

"Yes, we do," I said.

"I-B, we are not in the past," Alexander said. "That is a rather...unfounded conclusion."

"Alexander!" Worf's voice came over the pin. "We..." His words are fuzzy and muffled at best sounding like a awful radio. "Find...you. Who...you...with?"

"I-B," Alexander said. "Fish Boy went up the vent."

"Worf out," Worf said.

"Great, right when we are in the middle of a Romulan attack," Alexander said.

Someone smacks their body weight against the door making a big crunchy sound. Alexander takes off the pin then puts it into his pocket and stands up taking out his phaser only to make a 'ow' squeak. I had to give him the Gibb slap at the back of the head.

"Hey!" Alexander said. "What was that for?"

"Not using your other arm," I said. "Knocks some sense into you."

Alexander frowns, putting the phaser into his other hand.

I look forwards to see some Romulans breaking the door using a table. Jeeze! I didn't know they were that strong! Well, they are a relative of Vulcans after all. There are more Romulans by now alongside the table. Alexander, probably feeling irritated at the Romulans, shot through the glass door hitting one of the Romulans at the face. I rip off a table top using it as a shield. The door is broken open by one mighty slam making the metal dent inwards.

"Don't move if you want to live," The first Romulan said.

"We are going to option otherwise!" Alexander said.

 **Bump,bump, bump** went the sound of knees in the vent.

 **C-Crack.**

The fish boy fell out of the wall landing in the dead set of the middle.

...Damn it.


	7. Captured

"Sir, we are being hailed," Worf said.

"Put them on screen," Picard said.

The screen switches to a empty chair.

"Uh..." Riker said. "I don't see anyone."

"Hello?" Picard asks. "Who is there?"

Worf squint's at the image.

"If I wasn't able to see what ship is this is from," Worf said. "I'll say this is a Romulan ship."

Picard turns towards Worf.

"Did you make contact with your son?" Picard asks.

"Yes," Worf said. "I have."

"Where is he?" Picard asks.

"He is with I-B and the fish boy," Worf said. "They claim to be on the ship but there is no readings of them onboard."

"How strange," Picard said, turning towards the screen. "One thing after another become more...different."

It puzzled Picard what in the world is going on.

"Captain," Data said. "Maybe they are here."

"But we don't see them," Worf said.

"Exactly," Data said. "They are in a unique kind of bubble where to them time is going different and to us time is going fine. We can't see each other."

Picard contemplates.

"So that was the Romulans?" Picard asks.

"I assume they were," Data said. "And if this bubble has a expiration date that is set to go; we don't know how long they have."

"My son is trapped in a bubble?" Worf said, in rage.

"A Alternate Universe," Data said. "But yes: he is trapped in a bubble along with his friends."

"So, if we are correct," Picard said."There is only one solution."

"They have my son," Worf said.

"And my daughter, too," Data adds.

"Worf, notify the fish boy's parents," Picard said. "We have to figure out where this bubble begins and ends."

"Will do," Worf said.


	8. Arrange

_**...13 hours later...**_

My hands are bound and my mouth is covered by a metal piece that feels uncomfortable to my face. Is this some kind of reunion kind of trek for the crew? Because from what I read Riker is suppose to be a Captain, Miles is supposed to be on Deep Space Nine along with Worf and Q, and the fates of the other crew members are unknown.

So confusing this is.

How can there be Junior when it seems everyone is still on the Enterprise, including Q's reaction to my question from earlier. My hands are bound behind my back. Alexander is kept at the bridge with the Romulan leading guy to get the attention of the Enterprise. Shortly afterwards I saw Alexander being guided, without a mouth bound, into a cell. Least I can say is that I am annoying in English to the Romulans.

"Stay there, in the cell," Romulan three said, putting a key into the lock. "And don't want to hear another word about your father. Your father wasn't even there!"

"My father was there!" Alexander protests.

"Cheap skake," Romulan three said, turning away.

I get up.

"You can't see the bridge?" I ask.

"No," Romulan three said. "Hey, you're suppose to be muffled!" Romulan three held up a small machine and aimed it at me. "Shut up."

I fell back sensing electricity is surgiging through my body.

Romulan three travels down the hall.

"Why don't you do me a favor and stop being a smart mouth," Alexander said, glaring back at me.

I narrow my eyes right back at Alexander.

"Excuse me," I said. "But who treated your arm and insisted they not cuff you?"

"Me," Alexander said.

"Liar," I said. "I did! I am the only reason why they freaking bothered to check up on you. So yeah, I saw you friend's throat be cut before my eyes and that is a image I cannot ever get out of my brain!"

"You don't have a brain!" Alexander shouts. "You have a processor!"

I feel sad, turning away.

"Maybe it is not worth it sticking around after tomorrow," I mumbled to myself. I look over towards Alexander. "I don't need to have a brain, processor, CPU, or something to make 100% Klingon. I already am human." I get up on my two feet sensing a pain in my knees. "And you are part human."

Alexander glares back at me.

"You are nothing human," Alexander said.

"I thought you were going to be a nice guy with some clumsyness, some redeeming qualities, and a man at best and at times tempered..." I said. "Apparently I was wrong to believe you would be accepting."

"For all I know; you might be part of a plan with Q," Alexander said.

Nobody likes Q that much, period.

"I AM NOT IN A PLAN WITH Q!" I shout. "IN FACT..." I stop myself. "I am not going to be provoked by a Klingon half breed."

Alexander growls.

"You didn't just do that," Alexander said.

"Klingon half breed," I repeat, bitterly.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Alexander shouts, tearing through the cell.

"Goody, now run!" I shout.

Alexander is at first stunned for what I had to say.

"Klingon, get back to the cell!" Came a Romulan's shout.

Alexander fled down the hall.

The fourth Romulan and third Romulan came to my cell.

"What did you do?" The third Romulan asks.

I shrug.

"Nothing," I said.

The third Romulan aims a gun right at my chest.

"I will ask again," The third Romulan said. "What did you do?"

I stare back at the third Romulan.

"Nothing important," I said.

Suddenly I am knocked back sensing my arms being electrified. For the past 13 hours I have been contemplating how to free myself or Alexender from this ugly rack of cells and this argument apparently gave Alexander a window to escape. But for me; not so much. I sigh, sensing something wrong in my chest. I wanted to clench at my shirt but my hands are bound by the shackles.

I look down to see a bullet lodged into my chest dead set in the middle embedded inside.

Yet, I am still operating.


	9. Retrieve

_**...13 hours later...**_

My hands are bound and my mouth is covered by a metal piece that feels uncomfortable to my face. Is this some kind of reunion kind of trek for the crew? Because from what I read Riker is suppose to be a Captain, Miles is supposed to be on Deep Space Nine along with Worf and Q, and the fates of the other crew members are unknown.

So confusing this is.

How can there be Junior when it seems everyone is still on the Enterprise, including Q's reaction to my question from earlier. My hands are bound behind my back. Alexander is kept at the bridge with the Romulan leading guy to get the attention of the Enterprise. Shortly afterwards I saw Alexander being guided, without a mouth bound, into a cell. Least I can say is that I am annoying in English to the Romulans.

"Stay there, in the cell," Romulan three said, putting a key into the lock. "And don't want to hear another word about your father. Your father wasn't even there!"

"My father was there!" Alexander protests.

"Cheap skake," Romulan three said, turning away.

I get up.

"You can't see the bridge?" I ask.

"No," Romulan three said. "Hey, you're suppose to be muffled!" Romulan three held up a small machine and aimed it at me. "Shut up."

I fell back sensing electricity is surgiging through my body.

Romulan three travels down the hall.

"Why don't you do me a favor and stop being a smart mouth," Alexander said, glaring back at me.

I narrow my eyes right back at Alexander.

"Excuse me," I said. "But who treated your arm and insisted they not cuff you?"

"Me," Alexander said.

"Liar," I said. "I did! I am the only reason why they freaking bothered to check up on you. So yeah, I saw you friend's throat be cut before my eyes and that is a image I cannot ever get out of my brain!"

"You don't have a brain!" Alexander shouts. "You have a processor!"

I feel sad, turning away.

"Maybe it is not worth it sticking around after tomorrow," I mumbled to myself. I look over towards Alexander. "I don't need to have a brain, processor, CPU, or something to make 100% Klingon. I already am human." I get up on my two feet sensing a pain in my knees. "And you are part human."

Alexander glares back at me.

"You are nothing human," Alexander said.

"I thought you were going to be a nice guy with some clumsyness, some redeeming qualities, and a man at best and at times tempered..." I said. "Apparently I was wrong to believe you would be accepting."

"For all I know; you might be part of a plan with Q," Alexander said.

Nobody likes Q that much, period.

"I AM NOT IN A PLAN WITH Q!" I shout. "IN FACT..." I stop myself. "I am not going to be provoked by a Klingon half breed."

Alexander growls.

"You didn't just do that," Alexander said.

"Klingon half breed," I repeat, bitterly.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Alexander shouts, tearing through the cell.

"Goody, now run!" I shout.

Alexander is at first stunned for what I had to say.

"Klingon, get back to the cell!" Came a Romulan's shout.

Alexander fled down the hall.

The fourth Romulan and third Romulan came to my cell.

"What did you do?" The third Romulan asks.

I shrug.

"Nothing," I said.

The third Romulan aims a gun right at my chest.

"I will ask again," The third Romulan said. "What did you do?"

I stare back at the third Romulan.

"Nothing important," I said.

Suddenly I am knocked back sensing my arms being electrified. For the past 13 hours I have been contemplating how to free myself or Alexender from this ugly rack of cells and this argument apparently gave Alexander a window to escape. But for me; not so much. I sigh, sensing something wrong in my chest. I wanted to clench at my shirt but my hands are bound by the shackles.

I look down to see a bullet lodged into my chest dead set in the middle embedded inside.

Yet, I am still operating.


	10. How

My internal programming indicates it has been a full 24 hours and now there is zero days left in this fictional world. The spaceship trembles knocking me to the side followed by signs of electrical discharge echoing down the hall. Knocking against the wall made the shackles break apart freeing my small hands. I go to the long cell bars feeling suspicious for them being electrified. I recall how Alexander kicked down the door with ease in a fit of rage.

I grab the gray rough bars.

Nothing happened.

Time to get the mouth clamp off.

I feel around the back of my head and the rigid line of the mouth clamp. My fingers couldn't pinpoint where the ending of the machine is. I lower my hands leaning my forehead on the bars sulking my shoulders. What do machines do when they are in their desperate of all times? They process what to do. I sigh closing my eyes thinking what else to do wrapping my fingers around the bars. The ship tilts side ways so I open my eyes to see a few Romulans flying down the hall in a group in a hilarious fashion.

I lift my forehead off the bars.

Romulan three and Romulan four came to my cell.

"We have made contact with the Enterprise," The forth Romulan said.

I blink.

"Really?" I ask. "Are they really there?"

"Yes!" The third Romulan said. "And we will be getting a asset back in exchange for you."

My eyes widen.

"Asset?" I ask.

"I will be going with you," Romulan four said. "That is pat of our agreement."

Oh no, I thought.

I began to reason my death will be at the hands of a Romulan once picturing how it'll play out mentally in my head. The fourth Romulan notices my shackles are broken apart right behind me and his eyes trail back to me. His eyebrows hunch right towards me. The next I knew I am put in a different pair of shackles that don't keep my arms behind my back like a criminal recently arrested.

The mouth clamp is taken off.

"No sudden moves, Klingon," The fourth Romulan said.

"I am not a Klingon," I said. "I am a Android."

"You are still a Klingon,no matter what," The fourth Romulan said.

Gee that is a comfort, I thought, _not really._


	11. Aw, that is sad

One minute I was dying outside the transporter and the next I am poop scooping in the back yard. I resume poop scooping using the little stick item that is similar to a rake but not. I search around and around multiple times for any other poop Lakota left. Lakota is a Keeshond who is pretty old in dog years.

I died preventing the Romulan from getting to the asset by taking a wrist and twisting his disruptor right into my chest right into him.

They were all around me when I died.

I put the red bucket beside the abandoned bird house, put the rake in the bird house, take the bag up and tie the bag up. I turn around then walk up the path on the square stones. I can see Lakota through the porch screen sitting down enjoying the sun rays coming through. She is a old gal, that Lakota is. I open the dark gate then close it behind me headed up the small hill alongside the mounds of rocks around the soil with plants inside them.

I take a turn under the metal garage then take a stop at the first garbage can, take the lid off, and dump the tied up Wall-mart bag.

"Oh ew, gross!" I heard Q.

I turn around doing a karate pose.

"I KNOW HOW TO KICK AND YOU BETTER BE READY FOR IT!" I shout.

"Close the lid,child," Q said.

I take off my pink flip flop and toss it at Q's face.

"Hey!" Q said. "What was that for?"

"I am nineteen years old," I said. "If you dare call me a child..."

"Fine, I'll call you a young woman," Q said.

I shut the garbage lid.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, just to say your presence is well missed," Q said.

"Aboard the Enterprise?" I said, folding my arms. "Liar."

I walk right past Q unfolding my arms.

"Honestly!" Q said. "How can anyone not miss the sight of a young Klingon girl sideways skipping down the hall with that bright smile of hers?"

"Nobody knows me," I said, walking down.

"Hold on," Q said, getting in my way. "You are wrong."

I frown.

"I know a dead guy and a Klingon boy," I said. "I have heard more than I can fair with by people not trusting me!"

"Oh," Q said, tapping his two fingers together. "You did impact Alexander."

I narrow my eyes right at Q.

"Liar," I said. "Liar, liar."

"I know he hurt your feelings but he recently has realized-" Q said, but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it," I said, walking down the pathway.

I open the gate to hear Lakota's bark.

"You know I decided to tell Picard about your real name and background," Q said.

I sigh.

"Lakota!" I shout. "Shut up!"

Lakota kept barking.

"Do you even care?" Q asks, sounding hurt.

I whip around towards Q.

"The last time I opened myself up to someone I was going to be dumped one week afterwards!" I shout. "By a bully!" I point right at Q. "This is not one of my fragging stories and there is no happy ending in this."

"I didn't say it was," Q said. "You...You are a bullied victim?"

"Q,never do that to me again," I said. "Last year I let go of my emotions and let it all out. For a long time I kept it in, kind of like a Vulcan, not to let the bullies think they were winning."

Q is baffled.

"Why do you tell me this now?" Q asks, acting like he hadn't been aware.

"Because I thought this gift was going to be different," I said, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks. "You made your point with me; not all 'fangirl thrown into fictional universe' have happy endings!"

Lakota is barking at Q.

"I am sad to hear you feel that way," Q apologizes, tossing a treat to Lakota.

Lakota shut up right then.

"Q," I said. "Don't you ever apologize to me," I held up my index finger right at the man. "Don't you ever come to me again expecting me to go along. My life is not boring and I can touch more lives than ever on this world giving smiles here and there through stories. Do you know what? It is all worth the time!"

I saw Q's dumbstruck yet hurt face on the reflecting glass.

"...But Alexander wants to apologize," Q said.

I turn around, tearfully.

"Well, he's too late!" I said, then turn back towards the door. "He already hurt my feelings!"

I open the door and slam it shut then head towards the bathroom crying.

 **The end.**


End file.
